


Desperate Times, Desperate Measures

by FlameBoxPytha



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: First Kiss, First make out session, How could he not, M/M, Red and Robin make a deal, Smut, kind of, no editor, reds still a cocky asshole, robin was out of options, robins tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 00:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameBoxPytha/pseuds/FlameBoxPytha
Summary: Robins tied to a light post, kudos to Jonny, and Red X isn't bad at making deals.He’s also isn’t bad at kissing apparently.





	Desperate Times, Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this are not mine and Teen Titans is not mine!  
The story line for this fanfic is however mine.  
Credits to the original creators!
> 
> Thank you!

I growled, the noise bouncing off the brick and siding of the closely placed buildings.  
The only light coming from the dim street lamp at the end of the ally way.  
I was currently tied relentlessly to a large street post that held up electrical wires for god knows how long without a communicator or a way home, as Jonny stole my bike when he got away.  
I fiddled with the wires a bit more, seeing if I could untie them in some way and was preoccupied with that for a bit until I heard a noise in the distance before a figure jumped down from a rooftop nearby. I strained my eyes in the darkness to see who it was, saying as he had on a cape and could possibly assist me.  
I then immediately shrunk again when I saw a tattered cape, a skull mask and a large red X across the chest.  
I knew for a fact that he wouldn’t help me, he’d harass me and then leave me stranded again.  
He began to walk towards me but didn’t seem to notice me in the shadow of the ally.  
Then he stopped.  
“Boy Wonder.” He said surprised but seemingly thrilled. “Looks like someone clipped birdies wings.” He chuckled and sauntered over to me.  
“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” I hissed, annoyed.  
“You get more with sugar than you do with salt. Who’d you get into it with?” He asked.  
“None if you’re damn business. Not like you’d help me anyways.” I scoffed.  
“Who put that in your head?” He asked, kneeling down beside me.  
“The fact that you haven’t done it yet.” I responded, sounding as though it were a question.  
“I was about to, but if you want to catch an attitude with me, I’ll ask for a price.” He said curtly, although I could hear the smirk in his tone.  
Pompous asshole.  
“Take my money if you can find my wallet.” I huffed. I just wanted out of here.  
“I don’t want your money, I’d rather be digging through you’re back pocket for another reason.” He hushed. My eyes widened and I looked away, avoiding eye contact with the thief, before mouthing a ‘what?’ To myself.  
“Awh, bashful, now? Cute.” He stated in an observant tone.  
“Shut up. What do you want?” I asked, trying to keep my composure.  
“I want a lot of things. You, being most of them.” He stated cooley. I took a deep breath, about to deny the offer he made before he continued. “But I can just stick with a kiss tonight.” He said, is voice changed a bit, sounding more seductive. My cheeks heated at this and as I opened my mouth to respond, I closed it quickly and thought.  
“Is that really all?” I asked, in disbelief that he’d even as for that and equal disbelief that I was even considering it as an option.  
“That’s all I want. A kiss. No cameras, no tell, no tricks.” He said. I swallowed thickly.  
“Fine. That’s it and then you’ll get me out of here?” I confirmed.  
“Promise.” He reaffirmed before leaning into my shoulder and taking the bottom half of his mask before placing a nip at the skin there, giving me goosebumps.  
He tilted his head up and placed a chaste kiss on my lips before pulling back for a moment, examining my reaction while moving closer to capture them again, letting them melt into mine.  
I kept repeating the thought ‘I won’t like this. I don’t like this.’ In my head and it was going fine until his hand found its place in my chest and brought me back to the feeling of his lips moving against mine, his hand placed firmly on my chest and his legs straddling mine.  
He began to nip lightly at my lower, causing me to subconsciously part them and be shocked when his tongue slipped in.  
I tossed my head to the side, skin flushed all the way down to my neck. “Y-you said just a kiss.” I stuttered.  
“This is a kiss. You’re not five anymore. I know that much.” He said, voice dripping with an alluring taste. I looked back up at him and let him come forward again, slipping his tongue past my teeth, coaxing mine to life and it wasn’t completely reluctant. It was instinct that I wasn’t able to turn off.  
We stayed like this for a moment before I felt the binds loosened before completely coming off. Just after that I felt his wait disappear from my lap. “Not bad pretty bird.” He whispered against my lips. As I opened my eyes I saw his shadow dart down the alley.  
I huffed and started to get up before seeing the tint in my pants.  
I did like it but I’d never admit that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know if you all want me to turn this into a little drabble type thing and have multiple other chapters, all unliking! Ooooor, I might just make it a whole thing with a couple chapters linking. I don’t know yet, so you all tell me what you want!  
Comment please~  
It honestly means so, so much! Thank you!
> 
> Also, if you want, follow me on tumblr and send me prompts! I’m always looking for new storylines to write and dig hearing yours!
> 
> http://fireboxbec.tumblr.com


End file.
